Marshmallow
Marshmallow, labeled''' The Sweet One', is a female contestant on ''Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. She returned for Inanimate Insanity II and is placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality Marshmallow is a kind and fierceful player. Though being not so athletic, Marshmallow has carried on challenges with ease, mostly due to her purchases at Wal-Mart. She has been treated like a sack of dirt more than any other character. Though being sweet and joyful with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side to her. Further into the series, Marshmallow appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Further into that, the crisis between her and Apple, has caused a lot of hate towards Apple because she tricked her of being friends just to get farther in the game. However, Bow may have possessed Apple and controlled her. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, Marshmallow jumped off the cliff and almost hit the safe zone, until she failed to use gravity correctly and landed in the elephant feces instead. In A Lemony Lesson, Lightbulb chose Marshmallow to be on Team Epic. She was shown putting lemons into her team's basket, along with Paintbrush. At elimination, Marshmallow got only one vote, receiving a cookie. In The Arena Of Death, Marshmallow is tricked by Knife into having "fun" with him by throwing her far into the distance, popping Balloon. She did not compete in the rock pelting challenge, but watched the game. Her team lost again, and Marshmallow received the fourth pencil, for she got one vote once again. In One-Shot Wonder, Marshmallow is roasted alive on a campfire to create smores, courtesy of Knife. Although inactive due to her burns, Knife managed to shoot Marshmallow across the gorge, and was the only person on Team Epic to get across. She lost the tiebreaker challenge against Pickle and Taco, due to her burns ,once again. In The Stacker, Marshmallow, being still burnt but alive and active, got 52 votes at elimination, deeming her safe. She was seen a second time with OJ, saying how the challenge sounded easy, but MePhone4 corrected her by saying it was actually difficult. After stacking 2 golf balls, Marshmallow happily commented how easy it was, and put her last golf ball on her stack, but it toppled down. She kicked one of her golf balls in anger, which flew over to Nickel, who had just stacked his last golfball, and knocked down his stack. Later in the episode, there was only one spot for immunity left. Marshmallow was about to put her last ball on the pile, when Nickel knocked it over in revenge and stacked his last golf-ball. In result, Marshmallow was up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, as a demonstration of the wonders of static electricity, Knife touched Marshmallow and shocked her. Marshmallow then uses a contraption that she had bought from Wal-Mart earlier and flung Knife into a gorge. At elimination, Marshmallow is safe with the least amount of votes; however, she complains about the fact that the leaf she received is metal, and therefore not even a leaf. In the baton relay race challenge, Marshmallow was the third and final player that had to compete. Paintbrush gives her the baton from within a vat of guacamole, which Marshmallow takes and starts to carefully maneuver across a bridge with a spinning blade underneath. OJ catches up to Marshmallow and threatens her. Marshmallow responds by using another purchase from Wal-Mart to make the bridge collapse, killing OJ. Marshmallow is saved by her failure to use gravity, and wins for Team Epic. In Sugar Rush, after Pickle eats Marshmallow's cucumber gift from Episode 6, Marshmallow scolds him for taking his gift and resulting to being a cannibal. She then hears a noise in the bushes, but deems it as most likely nothing, and says that they should just leave. During this episode's challenge, recently rejoined Lightbulb and Marshmallow went into a cave to look for candy. Unfortunately for both of them, the cave was infested with monsters. Lightbulb escaped, but Marshmallow tripped and was dragged into the cave by a monster. She then later appeared outside the cave, chewed up, but with a full bag of candy. She got 200 pieces, causing her team to win, again. In 4Seeing The Future, Marshmallow figures out a somewhat evil strategy that involved throwing the new contestant, Apple, into the quicksand and jumping onto her to get across. Marshmallow revealed to OJ and Taco, who crossed earlier, that she purchased a time machine from Wal-Mart, and that they could save MePhone4 with it. The three travel back in time, paused time, and replaced MePhone4 with a dummy before MePhone4S could kill him. In the end of the episode, Marshmallow apologizes to Apple for throwing her into the quicksand; however, Apple punches Marshmallow, which Marshmallow says at least makes them even now, which Apple agrees to, and they become friendly with each other again. In The Snowdown, Marshmallow and Paintbrush revealed to Apple that Santa Claus wasn't real, angering Apple, and was pushed into a fire by her. Marshmallow later tells Paintbrush that they have to make Apple feel better. The two dress up as Santa and begin to convince Apple that Santa is real. The plan worked, until Apple wanted to sit on "Santa's" lap, jumping on them and ripping their costume off, revealing they were tricking her. Her team was up for elimination, due to Paintbrush's aluminum tree, which she bought from Wal-Mart. Luckily, it was a christmas special and instead of an elimination, it was a rejoin. In Double Digit Desert, Marshmallow was seen, along with others, reacting shocked to Paper's psycho murdering of Balloon. During the crossing the desert challenge, Paintbrush urged her to run, but Marshmallow explained that she was stuck to a cactus. She ended up being up for elimination, but was invited by Bomb along with everyone (except for Balloon) to accompany him on a trip around the earth. becomes friends with Marshmallow.]] In Aquatic Conflict, Marshmallow offers to play Paper in a game of catch, as Bow did not understand how to play. Apple mocks the idea of Marshmallow playing sports, and Marshmallow throws the ball at her. Later, Marshmallow explains to MePhone4 that the contestants made a slideshow of their trip around the earth they were awarded from the previous episode. Marshmallow is easily safe from elimination, and gets a bendy straw. Marshmallow panics, as she is alone due to the teams being broken up, but Bow offers to be friends with her. The two form an "alliance" sort of friendship. Marshmallow and Bow try to win the underwater contest together, until Apple interrupts by revealing that she has stolen Marshmallow's Wal-Mart card as revenge for all of the mean things she has done to her. She rips it in half, making Marshmallow furious. Marshmallow tries to avoid a shark, and successfully does so, with said shark eating Apple instead, while still guarding the coin. Marshmallow later retrieves the coin and swims up to the surface, but Paper turns evil and uses his fishing hook to drag her back underneath the water, and grabs the coin. She is therefore up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Marshmallow protests MePhone4's removal of the recap from the episode as part of everything being like the first episode. She also is appalled by the return to the old animation design, calling it stupid and embarrassing, and also later hates the return of the first elimination area. Marshmallow tells MePhone4 that they can't handle anymore mediocrity, and throws a rock at him. She ends up being safe, and tries to switch the animation back, but is quickly stopped. Marshmallow later mentions to Bow that the show's acronym, I.I. sounds like a pirate reference. She gets annoyed when MePhone4 introduces the next challenge as a return of The Crappy Cliff, stating that she's tired of all of the messed up things they've done on the show for over a year. Some other contestants are offended, saying that she's not as nice as they had previously thought. Apple tries to knock Marshmallow off the cliff, but misses. Marshmallow tries to do a very cool dive off the cliff, but just like the first episode, lands in the feces at the last second, due to her failure to use gravity. She is up for elimination, and is stuck in the feces at nighttime. She gets frustrated and throws Paper's plastic bag off of him, but quickly apologizes, stating that she's tired of all of the challenges. She also tells Taco that her "SOUR CREAM!" quip still makes no sense. In Inanimate Smackdown, Marshmallow becomes upset with Pickle and Apple as the two begin to rant on her while sitting on a bench. At elimination, she gets votes from Pickle, Taco and Apple in the Voting Booth. She, herself, voted for Apple. The two ended up getting the most votes, which was settled with a tiebreaker. Marshmallow ended up losing the tiebreaker to Apple, who used her "lucky number" 7 to answer the question. Marshmallow is eliminated and sent to Idiotic Island, where Knife welcomes her, causing her to scream. She later appears with the others on Idiotic Island, noticing that one character is missing. Bomb is then hurled towards the island as Marshmallow and the other eliminated contestants scream, but the fate of Marshmallow and the others are unknown, for the time being. In The Great Escape, it is revealed that Marshmallow and the others survived the Idiotic Island explosion, and they escape with a boat somehow fashioned from a stray tree. Marshmallow points out that Salt is missing, as she has gone to find OJ. Due to this, MePhone4 discovers the eliminated contestants have escaped, and Pickle and Taco inadvertently catch them all in a ditch. Afterwards, Marshmallow and the others are sent to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Marshmallow and the rest of the eliminated contestants watch in shock as Bow lands into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Marshmallow is released from Idiotic Island, along with the other eliminated contestants, to vote one of the remaining contestants off. She and Nickel then have a conversation about their shock in how far Taco made it, with Balloon butting in on their conversation occasionally. She later votes for Taco, in revenge for her voting for Marshmallow in Inanimate Smackdown. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Marshmallow shows her disagreement with Baseball's statement about Idiotic Island. She later screams with everyone else, thinking Evil Paper will return, but is un-amused when it turns out to be just a sneeze. She, along with everyone else besides Pickle, sat on OJ's bleachers, meaning she thinks OJ will win. to Bow.]] In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Marshmallow appears in her spot on OJ's bleachers until Evil Bow is kicked over by Taco. The insane Bow begins to growl at Marshmallow, who tells her to calm down and shows her the chair she gave her, which ends up curing Bow of her insanity. She cheers along with many others after OJ crosses the finish line, and is shown surprised once Taco reveals she is not stupid. After MePhone4 was hanging off The Crappy Cliff, Marshmallow begins to cry out how if only there was someone who was stupid and crazy enough to go take MePhone5 down. Bow then appears next to Marshmallow, and starts to smile widely at her, giving Marshmallow an idea. After Bow says hi, Marshmallow slams a conveniently placed box, similar to the one Bow was trapped in before, over Bow's head, making her transform back into the crazy and insane monster. Marshmallow also watches as MePhone4, MePhone5 and Bow all explode in the pool of water, killing them all. She, Paintbrush and Baseball all sadly discuss the death of their host, stating there was no way to bring him back. However, after he is revived, she cheers happily, and later receives a call from Adam, but MePhone4 ends up snatching her phone away and speaking to him. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Marshmallow is first seen when she and Apple argue, however, Apple throws a glass at her, scaring her away. She was later confirmed for Season 2 by the slot machine. She punched Apple off the Glastonian Glacier in the icebreaker competition, and Microphone blew her off after Paintbrush bumped into her. Marshmallow was fixed Team Bright Lights. Next, she rejected Lightbulb's idea for her team to be named "Team Epic" again. During the dodgeball challenge, she was hit by an incoming ball from an unknown contestant offscreen. Since Microphone's strategy of screaming worked, the Lights were put up for elimination. In Marsh on Mars, she first pointed out how Apple's voice was not raspy in Cherries' joke, while Apple pointed out that Marshmallow's voice didn't shatter any glass. Marshmallow took offense to Apple's comment, killing Test Tube in the proccess. She and Apple eventually made recompense and formed an alliance, but the Cherries, angry about how the duo ruined their joke, sent Marshmallow to space. She ended up landing on Mars, but was declared safe at 162 votes. Since MePhone4 did not want to put up with lawsuits, MePad suggested going to Mars and saving Marshmallow as a challenge. The Slams ended up bringing her back, but since that was the opposite team, she was put up for elimination again, like the rest of the Lights. In Tri Your Best, she was declared safe at half the amount of votes she got in the previous elimination: 81, which happened to be the least of all the Lights. She did not participate in the Triathalon, but her team managed to win immunity. In Cooking for the Grater Good, she cheers once MePhone4 reveals he scrapped the challenge and planned to have a pizza party, and she cheered again when Paintbrush declared he/she was taking over Lightbulb's status as team captain. Lightbulb won her team immunity again with her cookie pizza. In A Kick in the Right Direction, while drawing in a flowery field with Apple, Marshmallow reluctantly reveals her recent guilt concerning Bow's death. She goes as far as demanding MePhone4 to bring Bow back, only for it to fail. When Dough is introduced as Bow's replacement, Marshmallow shows disgust at the new contestant. In the challenge, Apple constantly passes the ball to Marshmallow; however, Marshmallow sometimes doesn't get to kick the ball, but even when she does, she accidentally does something wrong. Her team ended up losing, meaning that she was up for elimination. In Let 'Er R.I.P., she is seen with Paintbrush, hiding from Apple. When MePhone5S and MePhone5C arrive, she is sent flying, only to land by Apple. Apple then drags her away and brings her back to finger-painting. At elimination, she is safe with 148 votes, which is the least amount out of everyone. For the challenge, Apple is seen hugging her closely. When a giant rock comes in, they separate, making Marshmallow happy. She then runs into a room, to find a jack-in-the-box. Bow jumps out and scares her, paralyzing her. Marshmallow reminds her that she killed her, which Bow states that she has a tail. Bow then asks which color the photo should be in. Marshmallow responds with blue. Bow posts it. Bow manages to help Marshmallow scare out 13 other contestants. Bow is then sucked in by Soap's vaccum. Marshmallow tries to attack Soap, but is caught in the vacuum. She demands her to turn it off, though this demand led to Marshmallow flying out of the haunted house's window, costing her team a win. Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Marshmallow is one of the three "beat up" characters, as she has endured abuse like the other characters which are Pickle and Apple. *'Running Gag: '''Marshmallow fails to use gravity correctly in Episodes 1, 6, 12 and in the finale credits. *Marshmallow's original body was perspectively flawed. The original graphic portrayed the bottom of Marshmallow as flat. An updated version of her body has this mistake fixed. * Marshmallow was revealed to own a phone in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), making her one of five characters to own one. **She, Bow, and Fan, however, the only known contestants to own a phone. *Marshmallow is revealed to be right-handed in A Kick In The Right Direction. *Marshmallow was the fourth person voted off by contestants. *Marshmallow is ranked #7 of all Inanimate Insanity Contestants in Season 1, when coincidentially, the number 7 is the semi-reason for Marshmallow's elimination. *Marshmallow apparently thought that Paintbrush was a male. *Marshmallow is tied with Paper (in A Lemony Lesson) for receiving the fewest votes to be eliminated, both at 3. *Marshmallow's sizing has noticably changed from earlier episodes to the present ones. The change being she became smaller. *Marshmallow's has the astounding ability to shatter glass with her voice, shattering Test Tube by yelling. *As of Cooking for the Grater Good, Marshmallow has gotten the least amount of II 2 votes for Team Bright Lights, having the 8th least amount of total votes for both II 2 teams, having 243 II 2 votes. *Marshmallow has the ability to heal from fire, as shown in The Stacker (burnt from One-Shot Wonder ), and Breaking The Ice. *Marshmallow is the only contestant to appear in all of the Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II episodes. Gallery |-| Overall= Sweet Marshmallow.png Marshmallow Banner.png MarshmallowCreation.png MarshmallowPOSE.png MarshmallowCastIdle.png MarshmallowNew.png Marshmallownewidle.png Marshmallow_3.png Marshmallow_4.png Marshmallow_5.png Marshmallow_6.png Marshmallow_7.png Marshmallow_8.png Marshmallow_9.png Marshmallow_10.png Marshmallow_11.PNG |-| Inanimate Insanity= MarshmallowPaperThrow.png PaperEvilYellMarshmallow.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png BowMarshmallowAlliance.png PaperMarshmallowMoai.png Lightbulb, marshmallow, and mephone4.png Marshmallow arrives .jpg Marshmallow gets caught.jpg Marshmallow candy.jpg BowChairMarshmallow.png BowMarshmallowTog.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Marshmallow Banner.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png MarshmallowAppleReveal.png MarshmallowTruceOffer.png MarshmallowHitByRock.png MarshmallowFliesToSpace.png MarshmallowLandsOnMars.png MarshmallowAlone.png MarshmallowOnMarsRocket.png MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png MarshmallowReturns.png AppleMarshmallowReunite.png Photo3.png 12.png Apple's Drawing.JPG Newest5.png ZAZAZAZZAZAZAZ.png 1loc.png Cheer.png 12509812 1072597646108342 2424861464156494804 n.png Untitled (Time 0 00 58;23).png Untitled (Time 0 03 48;00).png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.27.57.png CherriesStormOff.png Marshmallow.PNG Marshmallow-What-do-you-want.png Marshmellow lost her bottlecap collection.png Notquitehappy.jpg Apple-marshmallow-o.gif mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG|microphone, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow are about to go inside the grand slams's rocket Fan testtube hands.PNG Fan testtube close.PNG coolmarsh.PNG Marshmallow_1.JPG|Marshmallow in Let 'Er R.I.P.]] |-| Inanimate Battle= EA.png DA.png BA.png Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Team Epic Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Female Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Food Category:Season 1 Novice Category:Nice Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II